The Lord Of Lords
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: Harry receives messages from the dead which help him to decide his future. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title – The Lord of Lords.  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, they belong to the one and only JK Rowling.  
Warning – SLASH ya know man on man action (Hot or What!). Mention of abuse (no actual rape in this story, but there will be a mention)  
AN – My other stories are temporarily on hold for personal reasons to do with non-con/rape and both Last Curse and Founders contain both, so sorry you have to wait. May add more warnings at a later chapter depending on where the story leads me.  
Summary – During the summer between 6th and 7th year Harry receives some letters, which strengthen his beliefs, he finds out some strange facts too.

_Italics indicate letters_  
_----- _Change of scene etc. 

Chapter 1 – History Lessons from the Dead

If anyone had bothered to look they would have seen a badly beaten and bloody young man laid out in the rear garden of the house that he lived in for two and a half months of the year…no one cared though. The year before there would have been a man or a woman constantly watching the young man and the house to make sure that he was safe, not this year though, he had told them that as he could now defend himself he didn't need them, what a laugh…he was beaten badly before he could even pull his wand.

Yes, that's right…a wand, this was no normal young man…this was The Harry Potter, the Light's greatest hope to save the wizarding world from a madman bent of killing all muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods, the only ones safe were those born of two magical parents, Harry was what they were calling a neo-pureblood as his father was from an old pure-blooded family and his mother was a very powerful muggle-born.

Harry had known things would not go well with his family this year and frankly he didn't care, his school year had overall gone well, no attacks from Voldemort…he had pretty much remained quiet when it came to Harry, he just made attacks on anyone that wasn't either a neo-pureblood or an old-line pureblood, he wasn't even attacking those that were known to fight against him.

It was as he was thinking about his school year and pulling his trunk backwards towards the house that his uncle struck…the first blow was to the head knocking Harry to the ground confused…the second blow landed on his hands, possibly breaking a few of the bones…the third was aimed to his head which knocked him unconscious, he awoke hours later to find that his leg was broken and at an odd angle, his ribs were bruised maybe broken, he was bruised all over, he was also naked and sore and bleeding from his back indicating that he had lashes, the only thing he could think of before he passed out once more was that he was grateful that his uncle would never lower himself to rape.

--------------------------------------------------------

That though was the beginning of the holidays, today was the 16th July, he had been 'home' for a month and he had had more beatings than he could remember ever suffering in one month before. At this moment in time he was laying in the rear garden of number four Privet Drive bloody and beaten and out of sight of the neighbours. This was the first day that he had been allowed to leave the house, his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin had gone away for a few days, knowing that they couldn't leave him locked up or send him to Mrs Figgs they left him 'home' alone with a small loaf of bread, bar of cheap soap and a roll of toilet roll, every thing else was gone, his trunk was locked in the attic with his wand, no clothes except what he was wearing and nothing else, he was alone, and felt it too, Hedwig had been killed while trying to stop Vernon from lashing him which caused Harry's heart to break, Hedwig was his friend, his companion when 'home' for the holidays…now he didn't even have that.

It was while he was thinking about past happenings that two birds, messengers owls flew towards him, Harry thanked every deity that he knew that the Dursleys were gone away, if they had seen them he would have had another beating. Both owls landed and held out their legs for Harry to untie their loads…one a brown fluffy thing had a letter in a yellowed parchment, wax sealed envelope, the other a white majestic looking bird had a small box which had a label which said 'Harry tap twice with your finger.' Which he did, the box grew in size to that of a shoebox.

"Bloody hell" he said when he saw the senders name, it read 'Lily Evans-Potter' he thanked the birds who promptly flew off before he retreated into the house to look in the box.

Taking a slice of bread with him he walked up to his room careful not to jar his ribs, limping as he went, his leg being wrapped with rags and wood to keep the break still, it was slow going but he made it eventually, sitting on his bed he opened the box and picked up the first letter that was in it and read.

_My darling son, I know that this must be a bit of a shock to you…I mean it isn't everyday that you get a letter from your dead mother. I need to tell you so much, I have written everything in this box over the last year, it may not seem like it but trust me, I had to take out irrelevant things and then add important things that I missed the first time…anyway I'm procrastinating, I tend to do that a lot when I am nervous…oh dear this isn't going well._

_The letter that should have been delivered separately is a letter from James and you must and I mean must read that last, everything in the box is in order of how I want you to read them, it may be confusing but I will explain it all eventually in these letters, trust me my beloved child._

_Your loving mother, Lily._

Harry sighed and picked up the next letter; or rather bundle of parchments tied with a ribbon and placed the first one that he read on the lid of the box out of the way.

_Harry first I have to say that I am not muggle-born, I was taken from my home and placed for adoption in a muggle orphanage, this though is not relevant to this bundle of parchments. This bundle is to explain our history, well that of the wizarding world. Our own personal history will come in a few letters time. Read on my darling child and learn our history._

_Millennia's of years ago the space was just that, a blank space of nothing…there were deities that lived here though. Both had been here for millennia and were growing bored so they decided that they had to do more than exist so they mated and bonded and produced the solar systems, this made them happy as each planet was born of the Great Goddess, in part each Planet was a sentient being, able to communicate with the Great Goddess and her husband The Father as he was known as._

_Another Millennia passed and the Planets and Deities were growing restless, the planets because they wished to have families of their own and the Great Goddess and The Father who wanted something to nurture. There began the great plan of life, the Great Goddess changed her form into that of Luna the Moon that existed with the Planets, her children, she was a bright beam in the dark of night, soothing and calming to her children. The Father turned himself into a bright ball of light which he called himself as Apollo the Sun lighting the day and warming his children._

_Each Planet decided to name themselves and changed what they looked like to suit themselves, there was Pluto she remained mysterious and dark wanting only the company of herself as she governed Time and didn't want any ties. Then came Uranus, Neptune and Saturn they were the closest of sisters, Uranus liked to go fast so she had beings of Flight and fast air speeds so they could race. Neptune liked the colour blue, every shade was to mark her and she liked the feel of water so the entirety of her body was water, she nurtured animals and plants that lived underneath it. Saturn the baby of the three liked the darkness, yet she also appreciated the complexity of life and death, she separated parts of herself to form a place of evil and a place of good where the souls of dead animals and beings could go to rest before being reborn as were her wants and ideals._

_I know that this sounds weird my son…well reads weird but this is our history…a tale passed on through the Caretakers, I will tell you about them later._

_Lastly comes the closest Planets to the Sun and Moon, Venus was vain and wanted beauty and love, she came in a mix of colours, reds, oranges, hints of blue and green too a truly beautiful sight to behold, she was empty of life but she created beings she called cupids to watch over any and all sentient beings on the other Planets that had the ability to feel emotions. Mars was volatile to say the least, he wanted to fight all the time…nothing deadly just as sport, he also appreciated the beauty of fire so made himself burn in the dark sky, he was inhabited by a bird of flames which burned and renewed itself when it was needed. Mercury was smart he wanted to learn all there was about every brother and sister that he had, but he was cool and independent and kept himself to himself and wrote down everything that he knew, he contained the very first Library. Jupiter was not as close to any one of his siblings or either of his parents he felt equal emotions towards all of them, he felt like the protector and loved storms of arguments, he felt that they cleared the air, so he produced loud and beautiful storms to make himself feel…Earth she was different, she gave herself two names…Earth was to be used by everyone her parents, siblings and her own children, but there would be a few worthy of using her real name, those children of hers that she deemed worthy, no one would be able to pass that name on…she would tell it herself to the worthy. Earth was a mixture of all her siblings, she wanted everything, the planet was half land and half water, the land was one area, each part of the land consisted of different plants and animals, there were also humans. She decided to allow transport between a representative of the creatures on her Planet and that of her siblings to keep the bond safe between her and her siblings, which had and still does work well…Do Not Mention That To Anyone._

_We all lived in harmony, as according to her wishes there was four ruling families, for the humans, there were no last names, but at the beginning there were Leader Merlan, Leader Souxian, Leader Jamon and Leader Lekan, each knew Earth's real name to keep Earth safe from destruction of herself. For the creatures of Earth there were the Great White Dragons who ruled the flyers, Unicorns ruled all of the four legged land animals and the Basilisk who ruled all types of lizards and snakes then there were also the Eagles who were the leaders of all small flying animals. In the water there were the Great Killer Whales, they didn't really kill anything it was just a name because of their sheer size._

_On the other Planets there were a mixture of what we know of as Magical creatures, the Phoenixes of Mars, the Mer-people of Neptune, Dragons unlike the ones on Earth were on Uranus, those were larger by five times. Saturn had Demons such as vampires and were's on the side of Evil, yet they were not evil themselves, they were there to physically restrain anything that may try to escape punishment, on the side of Good were beings similar to that of Humans, yet these had wings and were physically strong, they were called Angels and would also protect and guide the souls from any of the sibling Planets, Saturn sent a handful to each Planet as guides they were to live disguised as beings from those Planets._

_Over time as happens things changed, it was discovered that the clans lead by Leaders Merlan and Lekan had abilities that no one in the other two clans had, magical abilities. This caused problems, a split occurred, the two magical clans left to the other side of the land away from everyone non-magical, they took to calling them Muggles, no one knew where the word came from, it was believed that it just came to the Wizards and Witches as their new name came to them, possibly from Mother Earth._

_After the original Leaders passed from this realm to the next the Clans named themselves after the original leaders as a sign of Great respect, after a few hundred years magical abilities appeared and disappeared to the families within the clans all four of them. They once more began to trade and inter-marry combining the Clans once more, this worked well for thousands of years then came another split, this time the Clans moved as the land separated, first it split into four separate lands and later into the World that we know. When it first split to four lands there were no longer four leaders of four Clans…there were four separate islands with a Clan on each and the leaders were the Rulers…What was the area ruled by the Clan Merlan became what we know of as England. Ireland and the surrounding smaller islands were attached to England at that time. When it became England it continued to be ruled by that family, last names were still not around, you were announced as for example Lily wife of James Mother of Harry long way of doing it I know but hey it was a start. Anyway…the ice age happened, meteorites happened, the crusades, dark ages it all happened as is written. It was during the birth of 'Christ' where the last great split happened, those with magical powers in all countries gathered together and set up separate communities away from those without magic, spending their time learning and building on their knowledge of their powers, wands were made which for some enhanced that ability, but for those few extremely powerful humans wands lowered the efficient use of their abilities, yet to remain with their own they used wands to fit in, The strongest were those of born of Clan Leader Ancestry, no one knew why and the Great Mother would not tell those that knew her true name, stubborn Deity that one. With that split things were peaceful once more, yet all the Clans managed to trade still, even though they were all different._

_Merlin came a few thousand years ago, he was of the line of Merlan and took over the Council of Magic as the Leader, for the muggles he set up Arthur, his best friend as King. Merlin's aim was to lead all peoples, magical and non-magical to a World of peace. He fought against the first Dark-Lord and the second Dark Lord, after a time things settled down once more. There were many Dark Lords between Merlin's time and this time that we live in. You know the most important parts of our Modern History and the unimportant parts of our history follows closely to muggle history, so I won't bore you with it, I needed you to read and know this part of our history._

_The Council of Magic is the Olde name for the Ministry of Magic, the Leaders rights go down the male line, unfortunately the line of Merlan was cursed by one Dark Lord to have daughters only on the direct line, the only way for a member of the Merlan line who is not a direct descendant to take over is for the line to die, if that was to happen then the nearest family member to the direct line would take over._

_The Caretakers that I mentioned before who carried the information of our history are like Librarians they retain memories and pass them on to the next holder in the family, the Caretakers are always female this passes on from mother to daughter or grand-daughter etc, the Caretakers are essentially a gift to Mother Earth from her brother Mercury, they are human with a touch of Mercury in them making them 1.85 non-human, not that anyone would notice. This is a lot to take in my son, so that is all I will write in this letter, I will tell you more in the next letters. Go to sleep my son, you will need it to heal those wounds._

_I love you my dearest son, as for how I know things all will be explained tomorrow. Goodnight child._

"Odder and odder." Harry thought as he got up and walked around to stretch his good leg and go to the bathroom. Once he was finished he looked into his Aunts room at the clock, it was ten pm, time to pack up the letters before he went for a bath before bed. Harry went and carefully had a long soak in the bath to ease his wounds before finally going to his bed and succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

Reviews are great, Flames are too if they have a purpose – nasty people will be named and shamed.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	2. Chapter 2

Title – The Lord of Lords.  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, they belong to the one and only JK Rowling.  
Warning – SLASH ya know man on man action. (mention of rape, no actual descriptions.  
Summary – During the summer between 6th and 7th year Harry receives some letters, which strengthen his beliefs, he finds out some strange facts too.  
AN – My other stories are temporarily on hold for personal reasons.  
The history lesson needs an explanation me thinks…I can't say much here but it will be explained more in this chapter…As for the life that resides on the other Planets, there is not just one breed, for example the Dragons on Uranus are larger than the ones on Earth, they are just different, faster etc. The Vampires and Angels etc are there for a reason…all will be explained.

_Italics indicate letters_

_-- - _Change of scene etc.

Chapter 2 – Family History

As soon as Harry had awoken he had eaten a slice of bread and had gone back up to his room where he sat back on his bed and opened the box. Sorting out the top letters that he had already read he reached for the following one…he took a deep cleansing breath and started reading once more.

_Harry I know that this must be annoying or confusing or both_ (got that right, mother)_ but bear with me, there is much to tell._

_Right I've done past history, now I get to mine, and yours the interesting parts for us…me and you, the rest was boring to be honest._ (Duh)

_We…you and I come from the line of Merlan and from the line of Merlin. What this means Harry; my child is that you are the true leader of the Wizarding British World._

"Bloody Hell, does this mean I can kick Fudge out of office? Hm, good idea that."

Harry separated the parchments and found a list of ingredients, instructions and another note.

_Harry make this potion and drink it, it will give you your Clan markings, you need them to claim leadership of the British Wizarding World and kick that idiot Fudge out of office for good, Clan markings are in bred so they cannot be transferred through blood or magicks the muggles would say it was through the DNA. All the ingredients you need are shrunken at the bottom of the box, to enlarge them hold the packet in your left hand and tap the package three times with your index finger of your right hand and say **'augeo'.**_

_Now read the next folded parchment, you need to have read everything before 10pm 18th July that is when you gain your Magickal inheritance. Read on._

He laid the first two notes with the ones he had read the night before and reached for the next parchment, which was quickly unfolded so he could read it.

_Firstly I was not born an Evans, I was adopted at the age of one…my mother was of the Zabini line, and my father was a true Slytherin in name and blood. I was born on the 27th June and was one of twins, my brother the eldest of us was put up for adoption in the Wizarding World, our parents were killed when we were twelve they looked for us for years, the official story was that we were taken from them because they were abusive which as it could not be proven and Veritiserum was turned down by both the defence and prosecuting lawyers they could not put our parents in Azkaban so we were taken away from them. The true story will be explained here in this letter, please be patient. Anyway after I started learning about Magicks I got suspicious and through many nights of research found what I was looking for…I had and I suspect my brother also had charms on us, which were regularly updated. How do I know all about having a twin and where to start looking for all this you ask? Read on…_

_When I started Hogwarts there was this pull to another person, a boy my age, he looked so lost that I decided to befriend him, which I did over that first year. I was a Gryffindor he was a Slytherin, you properly have a clue already but wait I will tell you his name eventually. I found out one day near the end of the school year that he was feeling the same kind of pull to me as I was to him, so we kissed and it felt soo wrong, it was just a touching of lips, so instead I hugged him and kissed his cheek as I would a sibling, it felt so right, he told me that it felt right to hug and kiss cheeks too, but he was confused. I knew at that time that I was adopted…when I got my letter for Hogwarts Petunia made fun saying that my real parents got rid of me because I was a freak, I confronted my parents and they showed me the adoption certificate, there wasn't much besides my name and my real mothers name, but there was information on another sheet about how I ended up being there. I was left by an elderly man with long white hair, long white beard and a strange fascination with lemon drops…sound familiar? There was that one name that of my mother, which had held my gaze for what, felt like eternity…Joseline Zabini, she was down as being an unmarried mother, at that time it was seen as wrong and children born to unwed mothers were given up to people who were married and unable to have their own children._

_During our second year we researched my mother, not yet knowing that it was also his mother. We eventually found what we were looking for…she married our father two years before we were born, we agreed not to mention anything to the Headmaster because we did not trust him, we still don't today as I am writing this letter. Your uncle has included a letter, I am a seer and I know that something is going to happen between the two of you, I have told him and he wanted to explain his actions, he may not in your time know I foresaw things that has worried me, take care he is a wonderful man really, just scared to trust, he trusted and was let down so many times…please give him a chance._

_As I was originally saying, we found out that she was married and found the name of our father, we looked through more and more Daily Prophets where we got our original information from on their marriage, but between homework and his quidditch we only got till we were the age of four. We weren't getting anywhere quick and he didn't know that he was adopted at that time, so in fourth year we took a break from the papers and brewed a heritage potion that when dropped on parchment shows your immediate family. He fainted when his matched mine, except on mine my name was in Green, on his sheet his name was Green which indicates that it is our adoptive name only…Dumbledore must have used Magick to formally bind us to our adoptive parents, but we knew how to break that bind whenever we wanted to, it only changed out names so it wasn't too important at that time. We took another week to calm down and head back to the papers whenever we had the time. It took us until the end of our sixth year to find out that our parents were dead, they were supposedly killed by Lord Voldemort, but they were supporters of his…I know what you have been told, I will explain it all later, for now let me explain this. What we found didn't surprise us in the least, what we had found was that they had twins both were kidnapped when they were left with a Nanny while our parents attended a ball thrown by the Ministry, the Nanny was killed and we were presumed dead. That was the real version of events, not the adoptive crap that Dumbledore said was the official story. During the summer between sixth and seventh year my brother contacted the lawyer who represented our mother and father and laid claim to our inheritance, he told the lawyer that it was to be kept secret, as there was someone who deliberately kept us from our parents and each other; they never had more children, as there were complications during our delivery. The lawyer was sceptical, we told him to have a family tree potion on hand for each of us, which he readily agreed to. We went to the meeting together a week later when we entered the room, there was Lord Voldemort with Lucius Malfoy, his father who was a friend of our fathers and the lawyer, I reacted and pulled my wand pulling my brother with me back towards the door, we were stunned into unconsciousness before we got there. When we awoke we were tied to chairs beside each other facing Lord Voldemort who started questioning us._

_"What's a mudblood like you doing claiming that you are the missing female twin." He asked me. I of course lifted my chin and answered in a dignified manner fitting my true station in life._

_"I was adopted after a man fitting the Headmasters description left me at a Muggle Orphanage claiming that my mother Joseline Maria Zabini was an unmarried mother and that he was my grandfather and was too old to care for me. Oh and there are charms on us, don't break them use a spell to see through them, oh and the potion will still work."_

_He gave me such an odd look and then indicated to the lawyer to use the potion, he took three hairs and three drops of blood from us both and added them to the potions, he shook them and poured them into two dishes where there was special parchments, after ten minutes they were ready, our real names and adoptive names were there along with our parents names…Maria Merlane Morgana Slytherin and Sebastian Salazar Severus Slytherin, our parents were Severus Sebastian Slytherin, true heir to the Slytherin name and Joseline Maria Zabini eldest sister to the Heir of the Zabini family._

_We were untied and after a lengthy discussion I learnt what the Dark Lord was really all about, yes he did kill and torture but there was a method and one I approved of, and one that you will too, but it is not my place to tell you. As for Lord Voldemort being an heir of Slytherin that is the truth, he comes from the second line, the second child, a daughter of Salazar Slytherin we come from the firstborn, the son, so we are the true heirs. By the way, is there a Zabini at school with you? When Seb and I were at school we found out that we had a cousin there, he was three years ahead and we never knew, if you do have a cousin there then protect him my child he is the last Zabini male, he will explain that when you get to trust each other…_

Things were really freaking Harry out now…first he gets a history lesson of the entire Universe then his mother tells him that he really is an Heir of Slytherin, he shook his head trying not to remember second year, he really did not need to remember those school years. He folded up the parchment and placed it with the others that he had read and decided to go get a slice of bread and clean his cuts.

* * *

An hour later Harry was back in his room clean and fed…well at least it was something inside his stomach other than plain water. He sat next to the box thinking again.

'Mother said I'm not a Potter, if not then who am I? As for Uncle it sounds a bit like Snape from what Sirius and Remus told me of the man. Urgh this is so confusing, what other things is she going to tell me? At least I know that she really is my mother, but then that means that the blood protections on this house are fake and Volde…damn…Tom could have come for me at anytime, would I mind? He was kind of sexy when he was younger pity he looks like a snake now though, I mean yuck,' He put his head in his head shaking it, 'Gods what am I thinking, I need to get my mind off of that train of thought, next letter' He pick up the next sheet and opened it with a small amount of discomfort at what could be inside.

_My darling son, I know that it seems that all I am doing is avoiding the point of all of these letters, and history lessons, but there is a point and I am getting there, do not worry…I am not wacko…or whatever you say at the time you are reading these._

_To the point of this history lesson…the meeting between your uncle, myself the two Malfoys, the lawyer and Lord Voldemort._

_After a lengthy discussion it was decided that all parties except myself would have their memories modified…for myself it would not be possible for reasons that I will explain in a moment, for my brother he would remember meeting the lawyer but not why this was so that the Headmaster would not find out anything as my brother was closely watched. For both of the Malfoys they would remember nothing at all about anything, the meeting the discussion nothing. The Lawyer would remember only that he met with two young adults claiming to be the Heirs to the Slytherin estate, and that the young woman was who she claimed to be. My Lord Voldemort would remember nothing at all, he wanted it that way, all that was left was the desire for my brother to join his ranks which he did straight after he left school, I did too but I was unmarked and was owled or collected by my brother for meetings that I had to attend._

_What is the reason for this you wonder…we were watched, my best friend James Potter would eventually know a small part of what happened but not that I was a servant of the Dark Lord…you see I am a seer…I know you have had little luck with seer's but I am what is known as a true seer, all I have to do is look at a person and I know when they will die…I knew that James and I would die young but not exactly when or how, just be assured that It.Was.Not.Lord.Voldemort. I know that you may not believe me but trust me it wasn't him the Aura Pattern I saw in our deaths was wrong for him and any of the DeathEaters and Elites. If it was known that we were servants of Our Lord's then you would have been taken from us as my brother and I were taken from our parents, this was all for you. I know every part of your life up till this letter and many of the things that I have done are to ensure that you and our bloodline continue onwards whether you take the path that is set before you or you take the opposite path which ever you decide I will forever remain proud of you my son._

Harry stopped reading to shake his head at the emotions that suddenly pounced on him at reading those words…his mother knew him and was proud of him, he had never had his mother or anyone say that to him before. He started reading again…

_What ever anyone has ever told you is a lie…James Potter could be the nastiest Light Wizard I knew to anyone that wasn't in his Inner Circle but he was fiercely Loyal to those of us that were in it, you are not like him and never will be he is not your father…_

"Bloody hell, what is going on, how can I look like someone she claims is not my true father?" Harry scratched at the back of his head in a nervous gesture and continued reading.

_Another lie told to you is that the protection on you is through my Love…that is a lie, I do love you don't ever forget that…your true father does not know of you, the decision to contact him is yours and yours alone as I know how you have interacted in the past with each other. Ah I'm losing track again I am correcting lies._

_Headmaster Dumbledore faked a prophecy you are not to kill Voldemort, it was a ploy, everything was to get you to trust him, treat him like a favoured grandparent, he has big plans which you will find out._

_Your true father is a wonderful man in private, he has to act just as you and your Uncle has to act, things will change. Don't worry about being labelled a Bastard child, you are not trust me._

_The rest of the letters are invisible at the moment but when you are ready to know what they say the writing will appear, what is left with writing showing is your birth certificate and another two certificates trust me when I say that this was for the good of everyone, you do not need to stay with what I have set for you follow your own path if that is what you wish._

_Before I finish this letter I need to say another few things…There is a glamourie on you, your Uncle and another, your twin sister, yes sister she was given away the night you were left at the Dursleys. The spell to permantly remove the Glamouries is **'amoveo'** use it when you want to, but be warned the Glamourie cannot be replaced once taken away. Another spell you need to know is **'restituo'**_ _this is to restore any obliviated memories or alter memories, use it on your Uncle so that he may remember everything._

_Good luck on everything my child._

Harry placed that with the others and went through the other sheets, there were two with writing on and a few that appeared blank, he took them all out and placed all the ones that he had read at the bottom under the ingredients and placed the blank ones at the top and left the other three out to look at, he decided a visit to the bathroom was necessary, afterwards he would be glad that he did…he picked up both and opened the one that was on top first…

_Name - Tobias Sebastian Salazar Lucius Malfoy_

_Mother - Maria Merlane Morgana Slytherin_

_Father – Lucius Alexian Malfoy_

_Date of Birth – 18th July 1989_

_Adoptive Name – Harry James Potter_

_Adoptive Father – James Harold Potter_

_Mothers Adoptive Name – Lily Margaret Evans-Potter_

_Weight – 6lbs 9ozs_

_Hair – Blonde with Red and Black Highlights_

_Eyes – Green_

"Bloody Hell…oh gods, Malfoy's my brother, he's gonna kill me, or perhaps I can give him a heart attack. Hehehe…" Harry started giggling in a mad maniac kind of manner for several minutes before he could look at the other two certificates.

_Certificate of Soul Binding – Maria Merlane Morgana Slytherin to Lucius Alexian Malfoy on the Date of May 26th 1988._

_Certificate of Soul Binding – Tobias Sebastian Salazar Lucius Malfoy to Thomas Harrison Salazar Riddle on the Date of July 31st 1989._

That was too much for Harry; he registered what they meant before keeling over in a dead faint, which lasted well into the night.

* * *

Amoveo – Remove

Restituo – Restore

Augeo – Enlarge

Verus Vox Vocis – True Voice

Tom's name I made like that because Harrison well Harry and Salazar because he is still an Heir to Slytherin.

Harry's name because

1) I like Tobias and it goes well with Tom/Thomas.

2) Sebastian I like that name and well it is after his Uncle

3) Salazar as he is a true Heir to Slytherin

4) He needed something from his father besides the last name.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


End file.
